


Of Buttercups and Poetry

by FlowersForBrains (orphan_account)



Series: Poettale AU [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Poettale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The echo, of a heart or maybe two"<br/>[REUPLOAD from Wattpad! Yes I am ChildOfButtercups and I do own this au!]<br/>"A silky breeze entangling scents of buttercups, and the dust collected on a paperback novel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful,Lovely, Mute.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to finally post this here, the work that some enjoyed for as long as I was on Wattpad publishing it there, it will now be continued here. Frisk and Chara's genders are to be DETERMINED so imagine them as you will. Enjoy

I wish you could see yourself in me. Only when you say "your beautiful" I wish you could love yourself as much as I love you.  
Frisk stopped at the last three words, contemplating the three important, lovely words they wished to speak. But, they were selective mute. They spoke through their poetry. And had never spoken to Chara about their feelings. Chara always revised their poems before frisk finalized them. Today Chara had as usual, invited frisk to a lunch meeting to discuss their newest poem. Frisk rushed to meet Chara, who was early all of the time. They sat at 'blu campana' an Italian cafe, specializing in muffins and coffee.  
Then Chara revised their poems, frisk gave them their needed supplies, sticky notes, a black pen, a red pen, and a highlighter. Chara soon finished the two poems, and stopped at the last, the one about them. But Chara was clueless as to who they were calling beautiful. Frisk noticed how there was a stray line of creamer from chara's coffee on their upper lip. Frisk wished to lean over and kiss the creamer off of their soft looking lips. But, that's not what you do with a friend.  
Then Chara finished revising and correcting, frisk wished the time lasted longer.  
The two went their seperate ways, and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is chibifrisk! Updates for my au's and such are there!


	2. Coffee Creamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a mess..enjoy

They dreamt of coffee creamer, on their soft lips, their smile illuminating the surrounding area, their smell of a type of flower, mixed with various wildflowers. Oh frisk was in trouble, that was their editor they were fantasizing about, their work partner. Only their work partner, nothing more no Matter how they wished to enclose them in a hug, run their fingers through their auburn boyish cut hair and whisper sweet nothings in their ear as they fall asleep in frisk's grasp. Chara, frisk was in love with Chara. They tried to stop it but there was nothing they could do to stop their feelings. So they sat down, and wrote about their love. They might not feel the same, but frisk couldn't help it.  
"That coffee creamer on your lips entrances me in a spell, oh how your Carmel pigmented hair makes me want to tell, do you know how you that it is my heart you have stole? You smell of wildflowers, sending my heart for a spin at the scent. I do hope you can tell, I love you with heart and soul." They would not show this one to their editor, no matter how much it tugged at their soul to do so.


	3. The human and the star painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im satisfied with how this chapter went but I'll go back and edit it if I do want to. Enjoy!

Frisk decided after contemplating, to not tell their editor about their poem. Instead they pulled an old poem from months before that they had saved, and as they were alone in their apartment. They tuned into the thunder start to roll out their window and throughout the peaceful Italian city. Then, for the first time in a long while, spoke chara's small snippet of a poem, or a story. "Once a demon and a human fell in love. the demon gave the human stars, for the demon thought the human had the stars in their eyes."  
Frisk glanced to the star painting Chara had given them it was framed on their wall. that was the same day that Chara had given them that poem, or story. They couldn't decide what it was.. But it was the month they decided on the star and nightime topic. This month however was related to Italian cuisine and sweets. Frisk paced the room nervously, attempted to write something half decent, and soon they gave up and settled into bed. Their thoughts were clouded by chara's complexion and the little details of their smile.   
What had they gotten themselves into..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me explain the monthly/weekly theme. for this story's editor, Chara suggests weekly/monthly topic, and like up above in this chapter "Italian cuisine and sweets" was the topic. I have a selection website I use to choose of a handful of poetry topics, write it off of said topic, and use it for the story here. (if it's not complete trash that is) sometimes inspiration is needed and they get awhile off to spend, cute moments are ahead when such things happen! I can't ramble on too long so, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. With you, in stormy weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh sorry for not updating, my updates will be five/six weeks apart after the chapter after this, next chapter will be up next month!

"Thunder rolls from the clouds, you wish to sleep without making a sound, but the voice of the one who holds you dear, can whisk you asleep, to a place not near." Chara was spending the night at Frisk's place due to unfortunate weather. The thunder made Chara nervous, very nervous. It was the sudden sounds and the flashing that scared the adult, but they wouldn't admit it. Not even to frisk, speaking of frisk, they were making a commotion in the kitchen. Chara considered getting up to see, as frisk continued the commotion. Suddenly but quietly, frisk began to sing. Something in a mix of German and English, it sounded sad to Chara. Chara believed it was from their own fatigue that they imagined it. They wondered, were frisk learned it from, sense they were in an Italian city.. 

"Auf wiedersehen  
We'll meet again, sweetheart  
This lovely day has flown away  
The time has come to part  
We'll kiss again, like this again  
Don't let the teardrops start  
With love that's true, I'll wait for you  
Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart"  
Chara began to feel drowsy as the song went on, quietly and clumsily. They soon realized, Frisk could speak, and they could sing, beautifully at that. Soon frisk joined them in the bed, as they drifted off they swore they felt frisk's arms wrap around their chest. They kind of..liked it.  
Then as Chara woke up, they found them self wrapped in the arms of frisk, they attempted to get out of frisk's grip, they glanced to the clock, it was three in the morning. They gave up against frisk and was scooted closer to frisk. They could smell their fresh cinnamon bun breath, their small plush looking lips. They bumped noses with them and frisk didn't seem to notice. They let out a quiet sigh of relief, and the storm outside was no were on their mind as they drifted off in frisk's grip, nose to nose with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, it's a filler chapter. :>   
> See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Sun kissed rain

Sun kissed cheeks, a feature along with your auburn locks, barely reaching your narrow shoulders. How I wish to take in all of your features not with my eyes but with the palms of my hands.'   
Chara had this strange re-occurring dream, they called it strange at least. The dream of pressing their best friend against a couch roughly and whispering 'I love you' with their smooth Italian accent into their friend's ear. Along with other...interesting phrases and words that made them need a ice cold shower. Today was not the time for wasting time! They had an airport to get to! Frisk was sitting in front of the bag checkout wearing a cheesy pick up line about an airplane. It was an airplane with a speech bubble saying, 'i'd love to be your final destination' and a pair of simple shorts.  
~a short while later~  
frisk and their company made it out of the airport and walked, briskly in the cold weather to their destination, by the time they arrived at their hotel they were well rested (enough) and ready to go. As they walked out of the hotel after dropping off their bags, frisk and chara noticed it was raining, but also the rays of bright sunlight peeked through the clouds as it rained. Chara glanced to frisk at their side, noticing their hair slightly dampended and their eyes wide and shimmering with curiosity and excitement. Chara stared, intently at frisk’s facial structure before frisk caught on and gave frisk a quizzical look, sending chills up chara’s spine. By frisk’s defeniton, chara was a red as a ripe cherry tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about the bad writing style right now, major writers block..


End file.
